


Happy Birthday

by Whatsastory



Series: Ian and Mickey Do the ‘Dad,’ Thing [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: Ian helps her through her night time routine. Fresh diaper. Helps her brush her teeth. Warm jammies. Takes her (tiny) little pigtails out and chuckles at her wild black hair.They tuck her in together, each taking a turn to kiss her forehead. Maybe they each take another turn after that. After all, your baby only turns one once.Or the one where their baby has her first birthday.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Ian and Mickey Do the ‘Dad,’ Thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594849
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	Happy Birthday

"Where the fuck has the time gone," Mickey mumbles, fingers tracing over a plastic wrapped package of Star Wars paper plates. They get tossed into the cart along side matching napkins, two mylar balloons and soon to be a cake that reads, "Happy First Birthday, Mina!"

It was Ian's idea; the Star Wars themed party. Obviously, Mina wasn't old enough to object. Like she would anyway. She's been watching those movies since she was just a little thing; curled up with Ian on the couch and him giving her a play by play. Of course Ian turned their baby into a fuckin' nerd, but whatever, at least they weren't having some frilly pink bullshit party. 

"You'd think not sleeping would have made time slow down. But you're right," Ian agrees. "It's goin' by so quickly. She's getting old." 

"Should get a fuckin' job," Mickey nods and Ian, swear to god, fucking giggles. It's not a sound Mickey gets to hear often, a girly little giggle, but he loves it. Loves that he can get Ian tickled enough to make a noise like that. Almost as much as he loves hearing the other noises that he makes. 

"What d'you think, Min?" Ian directs at their two days away from being a one year old. "Go on the construction site with daddy, or the ambulance with me? You got two choices. Pick wisely." 

Mina, having had the same shitty Milkovich attitude since she could open her eyes, looks exasperated beyond her years at Ian's question. She huffs her annoyance and responds with a poignant, "No." 

Not that she says many more words than that. ‘No,’ and ‘Daddy,' is mostly what they're working with. Sometimes, when they're really lucky, she'll get extra cuddley and tell them she loves them. But even with her limited vocabulary, she gets her point across. 

"That's right, little girl," Mickey encourages her. "You tell him he can fuck right off with that shit." 

"Fuck!" She exclaims and claps her hands. 

Oh, and she says fuck. 

Ian gives Micky a look, the look, that says, 'look what you did to our sweet little baby,' and Mickey's responding grin is full of shit. 

"Oops," Mickey shrugs in offer of apology. 

"You've corrupted her before she even had a chance."

The scanning belt is weighed down with party favors. Hats and kazoos and candles and toys. There's a cake and chips and stuff to make spaghetti and mashed potatoes (they don't always load her up on double carbs, but they’re her favorite foods and she gets what she wants on her birthday, Ian says). There's a couple of plastic lightsabers because Ian intends on playing Sith Lord and letting Mina (as a Jedi of course) take him down. 

And Mickey, just like Ian, doesn't look at the running tally as it's bagged up. Doesn't matter. They can cover it- and then some. They've both picked up a few extra shifts here and there, just to make sure there's always something in the savings account, and they're better men for it, in their opinions. Their daughter will never have to steal to get her bills paid (she won't have to worry about it at all as long as she's under their roof). 

"What a pretty little thing," the elderly cashier coos. "Which one of you is her dad?" 

It's none of her fuckin' business, as far as Mickey's concerned. She can take her geriatric nosey ass somewhere else. He can feel his hackles starting to raise, as these things never tend to go over well with the boomers. But Ian couldn't give a shit. 

"We both are," Ian beams, proud as shit to be a husband and a father. 

Mickey mentally prepares himself to tell this old bitch to go crawl back in her grave, but he's pleasantly surprised to find that she couldn't give a shit. 

"Oh, how sweet," she says instead of the hate he was expecting. "You're a cute little family. Can she have a sticker?"

And just like that, Mickey’s shoulders come back down and his knuckles get some color back into them as he nods and watches the old lady hand his baby a colorful little sunshiney sticker. She takes it happily and holds it out to show it off. 

“Tell her thank you,” he reminds his daughter because he’s not a fucking savage. Mina does her best to oblige, but she doesn’t get very far. The woman rewards her with a welcome anyway. 

~

Setting up for a party with a one year old is a lot fucking harder than either of them had anticipated. She doesn’t listen to things like ‘no,’ or ‘later.’ In fact, when they tell her no, she spits the word right back at them and does as she pleases anyway. 

“I wasn’t this bad of a fuckin’ little brat when I was little,” Mickey grumbles as he tries (again) to hang up the black and blue streamer. 

Ian doesn’t say anything in return, but he does pause what he’s doing and turns to look at his husband with a flat face and an up turned eyebrow. 

“You know what the fuck I mean.” 

“Yeah, Mick,” Ian snickers, “You were a real angel. Still are.” He walks past Mickey and toward the kitchen to lay out the snacks in anticipation of all of their siblings showing up, but not before he stops to smack Mickey’s ass, kiss his cheek and whisper that he loves him. And Mickey answers in kind, not for the first time feeling his chest fill with happiness at the warm household they’ve created. 

“Love. Love!” Mina squeaks, probably just to make Mickey feel like he’s about to die from the mushiness of it all. 

~

It’s hours later and their families have cleared out. Mina’s full of cake and potatoes, little bit of spaghetti sauce staining her blue ‘birthday Jedi,’ shirt. She’s heavy lidded and leaning heavily against Ian. They’ve capped their night off with one of those fuckin’ movies; Mickey doesn’t know- they all look the same to him. 

Mickey leans against the wall separating the dining room from the living room and watches them quietly. Watches the way Ian watches her watching the movie. Ian looks content- bordering on blissed out, and it makes Mickey feel the same. 

“Daddy,” she murmurs and huddles closer to him, smiling softly in that sleepy way that babies do. Ian picks her up and sits her in his lap, dwarfing her in size as he pats her back. 

It’s just. Ugh it’s fuckin’ cute and Mickey can’t help but take his phone out and take a picture of the two of ‘em. Probably will make it his background or some shit because he likes lookin’ at the two of them together. 

“Love,” Mina says in that slurred way you do when you’re half asleep, and Ian hugs her tighter against his chest. 

“Love you too, Min. Didja have a good birthday?” 

She hums a promise before she buries her face in his neck. 

“I think someone is ready for bed, Daddy,” Ian tells Mickey, having just noticed that they’re being watched. 

“No. Fuck,” Mina protests weakly, but there’s not much more to it.

“You are definitely daddy’s baby,” he tells her, glancing up to see Mickey nearly radiant with pride. “Let’s go night night.” 

Ian helps her through her night time routine. Fresh diaper. Helps her brush her teeth. Warm jammies. Takes her (tiny) little pigtails out and chuckles at her wild black hair. 

They tuck her in together, each taking a turn to kiss her forehead. Maybe they each take another turn after that. After all, your baby only turns one once.


End file.
